Movie Night
by LunarFormer
Summary: Well, it's not Misadventures of LunarFormer, and it's not Wolfbane Chronicles, and I'm not taking a swipe at any other kid shows...but enjoy.


When Leadership Goes Wrong…  
  
Or  
  
How Does the Most Despicable 'Con Spend His Free Time.  
  
A TransFormers short entry from Slagpit.  
  
Hi ho, all you people out there. It's amazing what self inflicted sleep deprivation can inspire…take this story, for example. I've had a few sleepless nights lately, and, since I'm still in negotiations with LunarFormer over his contract, I decided to write this little story to keep everyone happy. And to keep the name of LunarFormer on the first page of this place…but anyhow…  
  
Of course, as anyone knows, I don't own TransFormers. If I did, I'd have found some way to get the original episodes back on the air by now. No…Takara, Hasbro, Sunbow, and Marvel Productions lay claim to these characters…well…most of them, in some way, shape, or form.  
  
For once, all was quiet aboard the Nemesis. There was no Megatron wandering around, cackling insanely at a newly devised plan, no Battlechargers racing the Stunticons through the halls, and no explosions from anywhere. The place was almost too quiet…  
  
Until someone laughed. An ear piercing, shrill laugh that no one on the ship could not identify. It was the all too familiar laugh…of Starscream. The entire ship rang with the…um…joyful sound. A congregation of Decepticons gathered outside the Seeker leader's room, each wondering who should go in first and see what the devious 'Con was up to. Finally, Dirge and Trust stepped forward, deciding that they were best suited to take down their commander, if needed. They entered the room.  
  
"Um, boss, are you ok?" Dirge asked hesitantly, walking over to a small couch that Starscream could be seen lounging on. The red, white, and blue Decepticon was nearly in tears laughing, sprawled half on the couch, half falling off of it, one arm draped over the back, pounding on the fabric.  
  
"Oh, man was that rich…Oh, Dirge, Thrust. I didn't even hear you come in. have a seat. I was just watching the funniest thing I have ever seen."  
  
"What's that, boss?" Thrust asked, pulling over a chair.  
  
"Well, as you know or suspected, I have set up cameras around the ship, so I can monitor our leader's blunders. Well, I took a bunch of his most…" Starscream snickers a bit, then continues, "amusing blunders. Humans might call it a 'gag reel'"  
  
"Really? Can we see, boss?" Dirge asked, pulling over a chair of his own.  
  
"Well…I was planning on making copies and selling them to the others…but I'm sure you can repay me in some way…" Starscream reached over, and pulled a remote out from between the cushions, hitting the play button as he did so. One wall of the room lit up, and the movie started.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Megatron entered the bridge of the Nemesis, noting several small fuzzy things scattered around the bridge.  
  
"What is all this?" the commander boomed, looking around the room.  
  
"Well, oh Mighty Megatron, it seems that the Bioweapon you bought from those flesh creatures with the ridged foreheads has all but taken over the ship!"  
  
Megatron walked over to his command chair, sat down, and heard a loud screech from under him. He lept back up, and pulled out another fuzzy thing. "Hello. I do believe this is MY chair!" Megatron looked at the creature for a second, then fired his fusion cannon at it, vaporizing it. "Well, I want them off my ship! Get them out of here!"  
  
"But you said..." Frenzy turned around quickly from his navigation station, then noticed the agitated look on his leader's face. "We'll get right on it."  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
The three Seekers were rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
"I remember that one! I can't believe the idea you had to get rid of them, Thrust!" Dirge said to his wingmate, trying to calm himself back down.  
  
"What, sending them into deep space? Yeah, I was cleaning the ship for a month just getting rid of all the blood. We should have just returned them to those ridge heads…"  
  
"Shhh, you two! The next part is coming up…oh, this is my favorite!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"All right, Soundwave, open the box! Let's see if the experiment worked." Megatron stood just a few feet away from a large metal box with a chain running from the box's lid to the celing, and then down to Soundwave's hand.  
  
"Interogative: Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Are you questioning me, Soundwave? Just open it!"  
  
"Affirmative. Opening."  
  
Soundwave pulled the chain, opening the box.  
  
"KREMZEEK!" A yellow electricity being jumped out of the box, and into Megatron.  
  
"What the…"Megatron started to exclaim, but then began to transform against his own will, and not to his full extent on some occasions, until finally he shut down and collapsed into a smoking heap on the floor.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"So THAT'S why he waited on using that thing…."  
  
"Yeah, I always wondered about that…"  
  
"Where were you when Soundwave was dragging his smokeing wreckage around the ship to get him to a med bay?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Soundwave, get me the Combaticons."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The Combaticons come in, seeming confused.  
  
"What is the meaning of your latest disturbances, Onslaught? I wouldn't mind if they were to attract the Autobots in the open, but INSIDE OUR OWN BASE?!"  
  
"Onslaught? Who's that? I'm MEGA-OCTANE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And why does everyone here insist on calling us Combaticons? We are the Decepticons!  
  
"We are all Decepticons, you rube. Now, Swindle, where are those supplies I told you to get?"  
  
"Swindle?" replied the yellow jeep.  
  
"Yes, you, Swindle!"  
  
"I'm Rollbar!"  
  
"I'm Ro-Tor!" called out Vortex.  
  
"I'm Movor!" cried Blast Off.  
  
"Armorhide, here." shouted Brawl.  
  
"And together, we are RUINATION!" finished Onslaught.  
  
"No, together, you are either BRUTICUS, or FOOLS! Soundwave, get that stupid RiD tape out of their systems and then have them locked away for awhile!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Think they'll ever figure out we were the ones who put that program in them?"  
  
"No way, Thrust, I mean, Megatron is too stupid to even come and see what all the commotion is about! What makes you think He's got the ability to put two and two together and figure out it was us?"  
  
"Um, boss, I think you might want to pick your words a bit more carefully…"  
  
"Why, Dirge? Are you a traitor? Are you going to tell Megatron?"  
  
"He doesn't have to, Starscream!" growled an all to familiar voice.  
  
Starscream gulped. "Um, guys, he's right behind me, isn't he?"  
  
"Yup," the two other seekers said in unison.  
  
"Cannon trained on my head?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Get up, Starscream. I have a few movies I want to show you!"  
  
"Oh boy, me and my big vocalizer…"  
  
Have fun? Good. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not…only more sleep deprivation will tell. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
